twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Webber
Abilities Enhanced Physical Nature Alexandra was gifted with a greatly enhanced physical nature. Even in her normal human state she is vastly superior to regular humans, she is stronger, faster and much more durable. It would be like taking the entire world’s greatest athletes and mixing them together. When Alex chooses to use her hybrid form however, her physical ability is simply awe inspiring. Her muscular density becomes so great that she can lift a full size sedan (roughly the weight of a Bentley Continental Flying Spur) with some strain. The same hyper dense muscles allow Alexandra to move at astonishingly quick speeds given her size; up to cheetah like speeds in just a matter of a few seconds. This enhanced physical nature also grants her vastly increased damage resistance and a much, MUCH higher pain tolerance. Hightened Senses In her hybrid form Alexandra's senses are heightened enough to allow her certain distinct advantages. As a hybrid her sense of smell is strong enough that she can pick up a week old trail and track it successfully. Her sense of hearing is so acute that hushed whispers are heard at up to 50 yards away. Even Alexandra's sight was enhanced for Near no light situations. Of course, while normally an advantage, these three enhanced sense can easily be turned on her. Scale Armor In her armored hybrid form, the scales that Alexandra form are strong enough to withstand impacts from a full metal core 7.62 but no more then that. Slash and stabbing weapons are useless against her in this form but the design of her scale armor is like that from the old days with the same flaws in the way it covers the body. If somebody was able to figure out that weakness they could easily bypass her armor all together. The armor also works in tandem with her dense muscles to prevent damage. Flight This one is more or less self explanatory. While Alexandra is in her hybrid form, she is able to fly. Alexandra’s two powerful wings can easily propelling her to over 150/mph in a steady flight and her streamlined body easily allowing her to approach 300/mph in a dive, provided the fact that she has enough altitude to not crash into the ground. The wings themselves are slightly bat like in structure and leathery to the touch. Magic resistance Alexandra has a heavy resistance to magic of all forms. This does not mean that she is completely immune to magic however as all but the highest level of spells will affect her, even if having a diminished effect. The bad part of having such strong resistance to all forms of magic is that “good” magic such as healing spells and the like are also wasted upon her. This is accomplished simply because of the fact that the mana flow within Alex’s body is so complex and constantly fluctuating almost to the point of it being alien in nature. Thermal Mana Discharge Using large amounts of her mana as fuel, Alex can create a variant of the classic dragonflame, though rather than fire as traditional, the effect manifests as a region of intense heat capable of reaching 5000 degrees Fahrenheit with considerable effort. The catch to the power is that she is capable of generating this temperature only within an inch of her skin, typically limiting its use to generating intense heat on her claws, or a carried item that is capable of handling and conducting the heat. Alex is also capable of discharging generated heat in a short-lived bolt that can impact targets at ranges of up to 100 yards, though the temperature decreases exponentially as the range increases. The intensity of the heat at max range is therefore only about 450 degrees, enough to light most wood aflame but little else. Biological Profile Appearance Being a Dragon she is gifted with both a human and a hybrid form of her dragon body and human body. As a human, Alexandra appears as a Caucasian female standing 5 foot 8 with blonde hair that stops right past her shoulder blades, beautiful green eyes is what she views the world with. Her choice of clothing is simple yet flattering to her body, jeans that are snug at the waist, hips and thigh but loosing slightly around the knee are the normal. She prefers fitted shirts that accent her small bust. In hybrid form; Alexandra slightly taller than 8 feet tall. Scales cover her from head to toe and create armor that seems resemble the suits of armor that the Knights of old used to wear. In her hybrid form she also is elongated claws that have hardened enough to dig into hardened steel, while she may not be able to outright puncture the metal, she can claw her way through given enough time; the same goes for the three claws she forms on her feet during her change. Upon her back she has three whip-like appendages, each one tough enough to puncture through quarter inch steel plating; they are also sharp enough to cleave the flesh from bone. Each one is also strong enough to lift no more than 400 pounds; she can control these independently. To start the shift of her hybrid form she draws upon the mana that naturally flows within her body; however, once completely changed this is her physical form and no longer requires mana to sustain it. Personal Belongings Just about everywhere that Alexandra goes; she can be seen with a small golden pendent styled as two dragoned intertwined around a red ruby. The pendent had been given to her by Raphael Vittore pre-Shift when they had been set for an arranged marriage by her clan leader and his father Abraxus. Alexandra is also the proud owner of a modified Audi R8 V10. The car has been custom turned and upgraded by SR Auto Group. In addition to the already power German designed V10, SR Auto Group installed a pair of twin turbos into the Audi, jumping the horsepower from a potent 525-hp to a 1200-hp beast. Her reasoning for this is that she wanted a car that reflected her power as a dragon. 'Personality' Alexandra is a very easy going and rather laid back individual, this does not however mean that she is lazy. Alexandra is a very goal driving person both in and out of her Hybrid form, often becoming difficult or stubborn when she sets her mind to something. The militaristic culture of the dragons of her world clearly coming into view through her day to day life and has even been applied to her business, often buying up smaller companies and either integrating the bought out company into her own or simply liquidating them all together. This aggressive expansion has led to several hostile take overs and has firmly planted Alexandra’s company in direct competition with brands such as Gucci and Prada and has produced a sizable income of upwards of hundreds of millions of dollars for Alexandra herself. While she is rarely a violent creature, if threatened and she has exhausted all other means of trying to quell a situation, she can become violent but it should be noted that this is last resort. Let it be understood that while she deplores violence and murder, she has come to terms and understands that violence has and always will be a fact of nature and it can never be undone, with that in mind however, she truly believes that if some force is greatly upsetting the ebb and flow of balance of nature, that power must be removed and if needed, by force. Alexandra is willing to kill a person if it means maintain balance even though she hates the thought of having to do such a feat. History Little is known about Alexandra Webber herself, the attractive blonde female seemingly appeared out of thin air after the event of The Shift. No records have ever been found relating to her pre-Shift era. This fact has never been called into suspension before simply because of the fact that following The Shift a lot of data was lost and nothing could have been done about it. It didn’t take very long before Alexandra was noticed by a talent agency for her beauty. This went hand in hand perfectly for her long term goal of trying to balance out the unnaturally chaotic would around her through her travels during her employment as a model and actress. It was only recently that Alexandra settled down and set roots in the city of New York, deciding to work at what seemed to be the most violent place she could think of. Relationships Allies Enemies Time Line June 5, 2014 Fighting Fire with Fire - The Order has some how discoerved what Alexandra really is and three members track her down to try and strike an alliance with the young dragon, however, the alliance is threatened before it is even formed. (Complete) June 14, 2014 Engagement - With a Wedding on the horizon, Alex decides that it would help to spend some time with the person that had been forced into marrying her, Alistair Greene. (Complete) June 17, 2014 All it takes is a spark to start a fire - With a full day off and her soon to be husband Alistair busy with The Order again, Alexandra decides to take a day off, at least until she discovers an old flame is back in town and emotions once thought extinguished reignite. (Ongoing) Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers